1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control system and method for a vehicle, which restrict torque of a drive source when an accelerator pedal is strongly or largely operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 61-190135 (JP 61-190135 A) discloses a technology of restricting engine torque when the gear ratio of a transmission is large, and the force or pressure applied to the accelerator pedal or the rate or speed of depression of the accelerator pedal is large.
In the meantime, the driver may strongly press down the accelerator pedal for the purpose of rapidly accelerating the vehicle, as in the case where the vehicle on a merging lane merges onto a main track of an expressway, for example. With the technology disclosed in the above-identified publication, the engine torque is restricted in the same manner even in this case, and the vehicle may not be accelerated as intended by the driver, resulting in deterioration of the driveability.